I Miss Her
by Rogue Star1
Summary: *“One month, three days, six hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-three seconds.” Rika said to herself as she walked threw the park, the only living thing in the center of the city* Set after the D-Reaper attack Rika walks threw the reckage of the


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
:  
  
"One month, three days, six hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-three seconds." Rika said to herself as she walked threw the park, the only living thing in the center of the city. After the D-reaper had attacked the real world and after Renamon had..No she wasn't going to think about it right now. She was coming back, she promised she would and they said they would always be together no matter what. But then why was she here if she didn't want to think about Renamon?  
  
About half the city was still gone. They were sure taking there sweet time rebuilding the city. Most families had to move do to the lack of jobs now. She hadn't known most of the kids that parents had moved. Like she had any friends anyway. There was Jerry, she guessed. The only other girl she had called a friend. Henry, he was sweet yeah they were friends. And of course Goggle Head, yeah Takato was a friend but his family bakery wasn't doing to well they might have to sell it. Might being the key word there. Takato's dad would never sell the bakery no matter what. The man was too stubborn and proud. Yeah those three were the only ones she could call friends like she could consider Kenta and Kazu her friends they were just goof balls that freaked out whenever she raised her fist. Ryo, well Ryo was a pest that enjoyed bugging her and showing off in front of her, no he wasn't really a friend, well he was not a good one but maybe an okay friend. Oh God she was confusing herself. Even though the jerk hadn't called any off them in about a month. Mr. I'm to good to be hanging out with you guys. What an arrogant jerk, Rika frowned even if he was an arrogant jerk she still missed him only a little bit though.  
  
The sound of cracking glass made her stop in her tracks as she looked beneath her shoe to see a broken mirror. She smiled sadly as she looked at her crumbled reflection. She wasn't the same person she was a month and three days ago. She was a completely knew person, a person she wasn't too happy with at the moment. She had stopped caring. If it wasn't for Takato, Henry and Jerry she might not even be here. She had reverted back to her original closed off self. She didn't talk to any one, she didn't smile, like she did much before, she stopped caring about her appearance. She didn't care before but now she really didn't. Her hair was down and messy from the wind tossing it about as she took her normal lonely walk. Her cloths were dirty and black. She had taken to wearing black lately anything else just didn't feel right. The bright fire in her eyes had died down she had dark circles under her eyes that refused to leave her skin had paled considerably and she was now just the shell of a once semi happy girl. Ever since Renamon left. Her only true friend no matter what she knew Renamon would be there for her and Rika would do everything to be there for her. But she was gone now.  
  
Rika was now reaching the parks end, when a bench came into view. She didn't really want to go home, her mother was really getting on her case lately about her depressed state, and she had stopped eating too. She ate just enough for her body to keep going, she was nothing really but skin and bones. She sat herself quietly on the bench and stared out onto the horizon. It was really early and the sun would be rising soon. She loved to watch the sunrise, she remembered watching the sun rise with Renamon on many occasions. Renamon said she loved it, in the digital world the sunrise and sunset was all of ten seconds nothing to really stare and think about.  
  
Slowly the sun began to rise over the horizon line. Rika let out a soft lonely sigh, God she missed Renamon, she shouldn't of let herself get this bad, but it hurt so much. Dam. Rika thought as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Oh hell. She thought. No one's here to see me cry so why not. And she did, for the first time since Renamon had left Rika let the silent tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't bother to whip them away, she would just let them fall. She never really cried, she had never really been an emotional person. It was a new experience for her. So she let them fall as she continued to stare out in the morning sky.  
  
Suddenly Rika realized she wasn't alone when an unknown figure sat down beside her and stared out into the vast sky. Not saying a single word to her. He just reached for the hand she had resting on the bench and held it. She knew it was a guy his hand felt so warm and comforting. Curiosity go the better of her and she slowly turned to look at the person sitting next to her. It was Ryo. If she was surprised she didn't show it, she just let a small smile come to her lips as she looked back to the morning sky. " I miss her." Rika said solemnly after a few minutes.  
  
" I miss him too. Well all miss are Digimon. Rika but we can't let it corrupt our lives. Renamon will come back they all will, so you have to make sure you are still here when she does." Ryo advised her quietly. Rika nodded and let the smile grow on her lips. He was right all her friends were right she couldn't just mope around for the rest of her life it wasn't healthy but she didn't feel like doing anything else. With Renamon gone there was this giant void that needed to be filled.  
  
" It really hurts. She was the only person to really understand me. She wasn't ever afraid of me." She said as she felt more tears run down her cheek. She then realized she was crying and in front of Ryo no less. She was about to move to wipe them away when Ryo's hand came up and wiped away her tears for her.  
  
" Don't cry Rika, you're to strong to cry. And I understand you I've been acting the same way since it happened." He told her truthfully she could tell he was telling the truth he didn't have his normal smirk on his face. " And I'm not afraid of you." He said giving her a sad smile. He looked close to tears like her, he understood her. Rika gave him a lope sided grin and hugged him. He quickly returned her hug and held onto her tightly. Rika did the same holding him as if he was her lifeline. She allowed herself to cry a little longer and she grew comfortable in his embrace. She found herself slowly drifting off into sleep she didn't mind she hadn't slept in almost two days now.  
  
Rika got herself comfortable in his arms and looked up to the morning sky. " They'll come back right?" Rika asked trying to block out a yawn. She felt Ryo nod from behind her she nodded as well.  
  
" When we need them again. They'll be back, and wilder then ever I'll bet. Rika?" Ryo asked looking down at sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled sadly to himself and sighed. " I hope they come back." He said up to the sky and then he spotted the last evening star. " I wish that you guys come back soon okay. Cause we need you guys here in our lives." Ryo softly said his wish as he turned back to look at the sleeping girl in his arms. Sighing he picked her up and carried her back home.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Just some little piece I started a few months ago after I saw the last episode of Digimon and was looking over my work and found this and finished it for you guys. I hope you like it and I don't plan on writing any more. If I do it will not be for a very very long time. Hope you liked it.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


End file.
